Even In Death
by shades-of-grey2001
Summary: Everyone left him. He could handle that, but not her...
1. Even In Death

**A/N: Ookay... this story contains graphic material, and I could tell all of you people that are under seventeen or eighteen or so to not read it, but if you wanna read it, then you will, there's nothing stopping you. Flashbacks and songs are in italics. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer:Don't own anything, but the few pennys in the bottom of my purse, next to my empty wallet.**

Dean Winchester, he appeared to be a badass, but deep down, he could be very sweet, and the truth was, he distanced himself from people, so they couldn't see the real him. He still had scars from what _she_ did to him. Sure they weren't the visible kind, he got plenty of those from his job, but they were of the mental sort. Dean spent most of his days now thinking about _her_ as he drove alone, or as he was fucking some random girl that looked like _her_. They say that blood is thicker than anything, but he barely even thought of Sam, who abandoned him as soon as they found the demon, or his Dad who disappeared along with Sam because he found some new demon. Dean hadn't heard from them in about two years, and at first he was worried, but then _she _left him too, and _she_ was his _everything_.

_Dean Winchester sat in a crowded diner, when a girl sat down beside him, she was dressed in all black, a shirt with silver writing on it, and blood red lips along with nails. The first thing Dean noticed were the elastic bands around her wrists, she kept snapping them as she sat there. He figured that maybe she was quitting smoking or something, because she seemed jumpy and agitated. "Hey, I'm Dean."_

_The girl turned to look at him, and he realized that she was young, around eighteen or so._

"_Charlie"_

"_You seem a bit jumpy." Dean said trying to make conversation that didn't start with 'nice weather, huh.'_

"_Who are you? My fucking therapist?" She asked, now pissed._

_Dean was taken aback. "No, I was just trying to talk about something other than the weather."_

_She seemed to take that as an apology or something, because after a few moments she asked "Are you here alone?"_

"_Well, my brother is here with me, but I got the job of getting food while he got the motel room."_

"_Looks like you got the crappy end of the bargain." Charlie said, gesturing to the line to order that was now out the door._

"_Do you live here?"_

"_Me, well I guess you could say that, but I usually don't stay in one place for too long. I'll be gone by the end of the month to some new place."_

"_Don't you like having one place you can call home?"_

"_Yea, but I don't like the people that come with it."_

Dean now sat in his crappy motel room pissed drunk, and he looked as though he hadn't eaten in days. He was thin and frail looking now, not the strong person he used to be. He continued thinking of her as he drew the blade across his arm once again.

**"Even In Death"**

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

CHORUS:  
I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me

Chorus

And I can't love you, anymore than I do

People die, but real love is forever.

**A/N: Song is Even in Death by Evanescence. I don't own it.**


	2. All That I'm Living For

**A/N: If you can handle the last chapter you can handle this one. It's pretty mild.**

Dean now sat in a diner, a lot like the one that he met her in. He was reminded of her everywhere he went, he winced when something brushed by his arm, and as the sharp sound of the door closing sounded again. He was very hung over, and all he could think about was her, and how he didn't want to be alive anymore. He knew that he wouldn't do it until his goal was done. He was going to cause pain to the people that pushed her over the edge once he found them.

Dean's cell phone rang and he picked it up.

"Sam?"

_Dean answered his phone with an apology to Charlie, "What's up Sammy?" Dean asked putting emphasis on Sammy knowing that his brother would cringe._

"_It's Sam, and we need to help dad."_

"_Why now? I'm busy at the moment Sam."_

"_Because the dictator said now."_

"_Well tell him I can't."_

"_Whatever."_

_Dean turned to Charlie after hanging up and saying "Sorry, family issues."_

"_Well in that case, you should go." _

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes Dean, and if you are done tonight, and not totally exhausted, then call me."_

"_Okay."_

_They were sitting in a little coffee shop, so Dean stood up, and grabbed his coffee and left._

To this day Dean still regrets leaving her, even though he knew that his leaving didn't really affect her much. She would still be gone.

"Dean, you there?"

Dean remembered that he was on his phone, so he spoke "What _Sam_, you don't talk to me since we killed the demon, and now you expect me to just have a fucking heart to heart, I don't think so."

Dean could tell that Sam was hurt over Dean calling him Sam, even though he hated the nick name, it was something that Dean always did, no matter how pissed off he was. "Dean, listen, I know Dad and I haven't exactly talked to you the last couple of years, but we were worried when we couldn't reach you, you changed you phone number, and the phone company said you were overseas."

"Doesn't matter where I am Sam, I'm paying some people a visit." Dean said as he hung the phone up."

**"All That I'm Living For"**

_All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night._

I can feel the night beginning.  
Separate me from the living.  
Understanding me,  
After all I've seen.  
Piecing every thought together,  
Find the words to make me better.  
If I only knew how to pull myself apart.

All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

I believe that dreams are sacred.  
Take my darkest fears and play them  
Like a lullaby,  
Like a reason why,  
Like a play of my obsessions,  
Make me understand the lesson,  
So I'll find myself,  
So I won't be lost again.

All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me,  
To be the one.  
I could have run forever,  
But how for would I have come  
Without mourning your love?

All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

Should it hurt to love you?  
Should I feel like I do?  
Should I lock the last open door,  
My ghosts are gaining on me.

**A/N: Ookay... if you like this story please review, otherwise, I won't continue. The song is All That I'm living for by Evanescence.**


	3. Bigger Than You Know

Dean sat in his car across from an apartment building. He was reading a book in his lap, Russian for Dummies. He was in Moscow, he had spent the last few days wandering aimlessly around, trying to see what Charlie saw in this place, and he got it. It was cold, snowed a lot, and she could disappear in the crowd here.

_Dean sat across the motel room from Charlie, they were playing truth or dare, and both were fairly drunk. "So... Charlie, what's your favourite place in the world?"_

"_Honestly it would have to be Moscow."_

"_Like as in Russia?"_

"_Yea, it's the only place I truly feel at home. So Dean, Truth or Dare?"_

"_Dare."_

Dean got the courage to get out of the car and walk to the apartment building. He used the key he found in her hand when he found her laying on the floor.

_Dean walked into his and Charlie's apartment in New York. His dad and Sam were gone, for almost three months now, he tried yelling for Charlie, but he figured that she would be listening to her iPod, so he tried their bedroom. She wasn't there, so he figured she went out._

_He walked into the bathroom, and saw her. She was in the bathtub with blood pooled around her naked body. Dean tried to find her pulse, but he couldn't so he just sat there for three hours, until he called the paramedics. He knew she was dead, but he couldn't believe it. While he was waiting for the paramedics, he found the key, it was clutched in her right hand, and there was a note by the sink._

_Dean,_

_I know you will have questions, but I can't offer you answers in this letter, be careful when you try to find answers, because I know you will. Watch your back every second of every day. I promise you, you will find your answers, just give it time. Don't go searching blindly, this thing is bigger than you know. They will kill you just like they did me if you get too involved. The key you most likely found unlocks a door in my favourite place in the world. _

_I love you,_

_Charlie_

Dean now found himself in front of apartment 854. He had the key, he just didn't know if he should use it.


	4. Lose Control

A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update, but life's been hectic lately, so here it is, let me know what you think, otherwise I won't continue. I'm not going to repeat disclaimers in every chapter.

Dean decided that he should go in. He didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't the antique furniture, or the old world look to the apartment. He saw a cello in the corner of the living room, and walked over to it. He noticed the thin layer of dust on everything, except one of the kitchen counters. There was also a letter.

_Dean, _

_I asked an old friend of mine to leave this letter here. I knew that you would use the key. You can find out a lot in this apartment, there are things hidden everywhere, but only places that you would know where to look._

Dean found himself walking to the bedroom now. He was tired, and needed sleep, and that bed looked really comfy. He layed down and drifted off to sleep, which was rare for him because of the dreams he usually had.

_Charlie sat in her apartment, after Dean had left her at the coffee shop. She was just sitting there looking at her arm, and tracing the scars she had made. Someone knocked on the door, so she got up, pulling down the sleeve on her shirt._

_Dean was waiting at the door, he looked upset, so she let him in, and poured him a drink. Dean took the drink, and sat down without taking off his jacket. "Dean?"_

"_Yea?"_

"_Is something wrong? I mean, we don't have to talk about it or anything, because I totally understand the not wanting to share thing, I've done it for most of my life."_

"_Yea, my dad, brother and I were all looking for the person that killed my mom, and we found him tonight."_

"_Is that a good thing or not?"_

"_Good, but my dad and brother are gone now."_

"_Why?"_

"_They've gotta get back to their lives."_

"_So basically they just used you to find this person, and then took off without so much as a thank-you?"_

_Dean nodded, and then put his head in his hands, and broke down, crying and everything, so she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, and it was then that she noticed he was bleeding. _

**_"Lose Control"_**

_You don't remember my name.  
I don't really care.  
Can we play the game your way?  
Can I really lose control?_

_Just once in my life,  
I think it'd be nice,  
Just to lose control, just once,  
With all the pretty flowers in the dust._

_Mary had a lamb.  
His eyes black as coals.  
If we play very quiet, my lamb,  
Mary never has to know._

_Just once in my life,  
I think it'd be nice,  
Just to lose control, just once._

_If I cut you down to a thing I can use,  
I fear there will be nothing good left of you._

A/N: The song is Lose Control by Evanescence


	5. Like You

_Dean was bleeding, and the doctors weren't doing anything about it_._ He wanted to see Charlie, because he knew he was dying. It had been two days since Charlie rushed him through the emergency room doors, and the gash that the demon had left on his torso wasn't even starting to heal. The demon must have stabbed him with something cursed or poisoned. _

_Dean layed in his hospital bed, when Charlie came bursting through the doors. He was on serious painkillers, and could barely tell it was her. It was the first time he had seen her since that night. "Dean, I know that you're a demon hunter, and there's something I should tell you about me, I'm a witch."_

_Dean couldn't believe he was hearing that, so he said what he was thinking. "What the fuck are you talking about?"_

"_Shut up." She said in a not mean way and kissed him._

_The rest of the next few hours was a blur to Dean. He knew she fixed him somehow, she was very powerful._

Dean woke up and touched that spot that was still scarred to this day. Every now and then he felt something in that scar, almost like there was some form of magic still coursing through him. He couldn't even begin to comprehend the emotions he felt when he got that feeling, only one was clear- love.

Dean got up and began to search the apartment. When he reached the bathroom, he looked behind the toilet paper rolls, and saw a safe. The lock was in letters, and not numbers, and he knew exactly what it would be.

_Dean and Charlie were laying in bed one night, about a month after he had gotten out of the hospital, and Dean brought up the subject of marriage. "Do you think you will ever get married?"_

"_I used to dream of a fairy tale wedding, but now, I'm not sure. It's funny how you spend your entire childhood dreaming of something, thinking that it would happen just like in fairy tales, but once you grow up it's like everything is suddenly so much more complicated, and you have all these conflicting thoughts, and don't know how to deal with them." Dean reached over and traced a couple of the scars on her arms, then gently kissed them._

"_Wow, with me I was always thinking that I would just spend all my time hunting the demon, and never settle down."_

"_Dean?"_

"_Yea? What's up?"_

"_Kylie"_

"_Am I supposed to get that?"_

"_I hope you won't have to."_

Dean spun the dial on the safe, and it opened. He couldn't believe what he saw when it opened.

_**"Like You"**_

Stay low.  
Soft, dark, and dreamless,  
Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness.  
I hate me,  
For breathing without you.  
I don't want to feel anymore for you.

Grieving for you,  
I'm not grieving for you.  
Nothing real love can't undo,  
And though I may have lost my way,  
All paths lead straight to you.

I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.

Halo,  
Blinding wall between us.  
Melt away and leave us alone again.  
Humming, haunted somewhere out there.  
I believe our love can see us through in death.

I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for you.

You're not alone,  
No matter what they told you, you're not alone.  
I'll be right beside you forevermore.

I long to be like you, sis,  
Lie cold in the ground like you did.There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you.

And as we lay in silent bliss,  
I know you remember me.

I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for you.

**A/N: The song is Like You by Evanescence. If I don't get at least ten reviews, I won't continue. Please review, even if you don't like it.**


	6. Language Lessons

In the front of the safe were stacks of hundred dollar bills. Dean started pulling them out, and noticed that all the bills were old, like a hundred years old. The total was $200 000 american. Once he removed all of the bills he looked into the safe, there was another letter there, along with odd items like a diary, pens and pencils, several books, all of which were old and had corners of pages turned down, and highlighted sections, and a folder with drawings in it.

_Dean came home to one of his and Charlie's apartments, they moved around a lot, and they were currently living in Seattle. He noticed her sitting at the table with her iPod on, and not noticing him, so he snuck up on her and put a cold hand on her neck. "Dean!"_

"_How did you know it was me?" he asked innocently._

"_Only you know that I'm..." she trailed off when Dean leaned down and kissed her._

"_Now, what are these?" Dean asked as he picked up several drawings off the table in front of her._

_Charlie quickly took them from him saying that they weren't finished, and put them in a folder._

Dean opened the folder and looked at the drawings for the first time. One was of a arm, with cuts all over it. It was done in black and white, the blood was black, and the arm was white. Another was of a girl with black hair surrounding her face, black eyes, lips, and what appeared to be makeup around the eyes, and painted down her face, to make it seem like she was crying. It took him a few moments looking at that drawing to realize that it was Charlie. The other drawings were equally as dark, and as he thought about some of the ones with objects like trees he realized they might lead somewhere.

**_"Language Lessons"_**

_I hope this song can tell you how I feel tonight  
You are my first dissection spilling my insides  
Let's write our names with the blood that's in our cheeks  
So it won't wash away if I don't come home for weeks  
And I don't come home..._

I never said (never said)  
This would be easy  
I let her go when she said she was leaving  
So whisper softly  
And don't forget  
To tell me how you feel in five words or less

I knew I should have never offered you the world  
The nights are full of faces you're the only girlTurn my world from disaster  
Make my heart start beating faster  
Ask the question, here's the answer  
I need you now and I can't stand this

I never said (never said)  
This would be easy  
I let her go when she said she was leaving  
So whisper softly  
And don't forget  
To tell me how you feel in five words or less

Just tell me how you feel...  
I need your voice tonight...  
Just tell me how you feel...  
Whoa, whoa...

So whisper softly and don't forget  
To tell me how you feel in five words or less

I never said (never said)  
This would be easy  
I let her go when she said she was leaving  
So whisper softly  
And don't forget  
To tell me how you feel in five words or less

**A/N: The song is Language Lessons by Hawthorne Heights, this is a short chapter, but I've got things to do so I'll try and update this story, and if I can a couple others this week.**


	7. That's The Way

Dean was on a plane. _Holy shit, I almost forgot how scary these things are! Oh god, we're gonna crash..._ he knew it was an irrational fear to be that freaked out, but you know just because you're paranoid doesn't mean someone isn't following you- or in this case the plane isn't gonna crash.

By the time he reached Edmonton, Alberta he looked even worse than he had earlier. His skin was an almost grey colour from the lack of food and sleep and excess of alcohol. The marks on his arm were beginning to go away, but he would always have scars. Just like Charlie.

"_Do you think they're hideous?"_

_Dean looked at her, and realized he had been staring at her arms. "I think they tell part of your story, not like that's who you are today, but who you were when those happened. You know what I think is crazy?"_

"_What?"_

"_People go in for life threatening surgery, to look better, or feel better where the rate of survival is like 60 percent, or people that get tattoos that are probably more painful than that, aren't called basket cases, but someone that's done that to themselves for whatever reason, are."_

"_Dean Winchester, you put up this barrier, but deep down, you're just a big softie."_

"_Hey, do you know about any spells that can make me appear tougher?" Dean asked in a joking way._

Dean was driving a rental car to some tiny town a couple of kilometres from Edmonton. It was called Bashaw. The diary in the safe had mentioned that Charlie had family in Bashaw. It said that she had a bit of a falling out with them when she was younger, and didn't even know if they still lived there.

When Dean arrived, he realized that the only place to get an okay cell phone signal was in front of the town's bar, in the middle of the road. _Well, I don't think the drunks need to be picked up, this place is so fucking small you could walk from one end to the other in under five minutes._

Dean entered the bar and asked for the names that Charlie had mentioned. "Excuse me miss, but do you know where I can find a woman named Kylie Parker?"

"Depends on who you are and what you want." the woman said turning around. She tall, and had red hair and very pale skin, but not in a goth sort of way.

"I'm Dean Winchester, and here to talk about Charlie Nelson."

"Get out."

"Did I do anything wrong?"

"Look, I'm Kylie, and I haven't spoken to her in five years. Don't know where she is or anything, haven't kept in touch, so if she owes you money go looking someplace else, and don't bother my family anymore. And don't even _think _of mentioning her to my husband."

_**"That's The Way"**_

don't need no anyone don't need anybody talk to me  
about handling relashionships it seems like everyone  
it seems like everybody i think i really doubt i'd use their advice  
and tips but thats the way i was falling  
and that's the way i was falling  
and the way although it's just begun i've heard enough already  
i feel i'm all worn out only just begun this trip this phenomenom  
wich happens naturally something you hear  
about more than just companionnship i remember  
when it was breaking my heart even though  
then i was falling apart even though...

**A/N: The song is That's The Way by Gob. I hope you like this chapter, please tell me what you think!**


	8. You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us

**A/N: Well... I'm sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I would like to, but well... life's been a little busy lately, so here goes: if sex between an older guy and younger girl offends you then don't read, but you won't actually read anything but a discussion of what happened. So your warning is discussions of sex.**

Dean had no idea what to do, so he did what he used to. He got a six pack, no whiskey this time, and ordered a burger and fries and sat in the motel room thinking about what Kylie said. _"And don't even think of mentioning her to my husband"_ he had already looked it up, and saw that her husbands name was Kelly Parker. He wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to know what Charlie had done to upset Kylie, but he was almost sure it had something to do with her husband and Charlie. The thought of Charlie with anyone but him made him sick, even though he didn't expect her to be a virgin before he met her, he knew she was far from it, it's not every day that you run into a twenty-one year old virgin, unless you hang out with nuns. But when he read her diary, he read that the last time Charlie saw Kylie and Kelly was when she was almost fourteen, and Kelly was twenty-one.

Dean didn't drink the six pack, he needed to think, and getting drunk wouldn't help him out at all. He eventually fell asleep, and drifted off to dream land.

"_Charlie, we're only on our third date, are you sure that you want to do this?" Dean wasn't the kind of guy that waited for a girl, but Charlie was different. She was the one for him and he didn't give a shit about how corny that sounded, or how many people would roll their eyes if they heard him say that._

"_Dean, I'm a big girl, and I can make my own decisions."_

_They made love that night, it was the first time for either of them, sure they had, had casual sex before, maybe even sex where they were pretending to care for the other person, but this was different, they were actually beginning to fall for each other. Sure they were scared about what they were feeling, but for the first time in both their lives they decided to follow their feelings, instead of running away from them. It was only their third date, but for once they were sure about something._

The next morning it was a pleasant surprise for Dean to wake up not hung over. He decided to go see Kelly Parker even if Kylie had told him not to.

"Mr. Parker?"

"Yea?" a guy with dark hair and a goatee asked him from where he was standing in the cafeteria at a hospital in Camrose.

"Um... my name is Dean Winchester, and I'm here to talk to you about Charlie Nelson."

"Don't know who you're talking about, you've got the wrong guy." Kelly said turning away

"Now see, I don't believe that for a second, because she mentioned you to me, and told me that you know her."

"Did she now, because somehow I don't think she would tell anyone about me."

"Can I ask you a couple of questions regarding her?"

"You can ask, doesn't mean I'll answer."

"Okay then, that summer that she came to visit you, what was your relationship with her?"

"How the fuck is it any of your business? What are you, a jealous boyfriend or something?"

"No, I'm just wondering."

"Well, if you have to know, that summer, we spent a lot of time together, we would get drunk together, or stoned. And over time we grew close, even though the only times we were close was when we were stoned or drunk. We eventually wound up waking up on my living room floor naked together, not remembering anything, and my fiancee, Kylie screaming at me."

"Did you keep in touch afterwards?"

"No, she went back home, and then from what I heard soon after she took off with some boyfriend of hers, dealing drugs with him or something."

"Thanks for your time." Dean said looking at his watch.

"Look, you're not gonna like tell anyone about this, are you? Because I could go to jail, and I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't be the alpha male in prison."

"No, I'm not gonna tell anyone."

MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE LYRICS

_**"You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison"**_

In the middle of a gun fight...  
In the center of a restaurant...  
They say, "Come with your arms raised high!"  
Well, they're never gonna get me,  
Like a bullet through a flock of doves...  
To wage this war against your faith in me,  
Your life...will never be the same.   
On your mother's eyes, say a prayer...say a prayer!

Chorus Now, but I can't  
And I don't know  
How we're just two men as God had made us,  
Well, I can't...well, I can!  
Too much, too late, or just not enough of this  
Pain in my heart for your dying wish,  
I'll kiss your lips again.

They all cheat at cards and the checkers are lost,  
My cellmate's a killer, they made me do push-ups (in drag)  
But nobody cares if you're losing yourself...am I losing myself?!  
Well, I miss my mom,  
Will they give me the chair,  
Or lethal injection, or swing from a rope if you dare;  
Ah, nobody knows...all the trouble I've seen! 

Chorus

To your room...  
What they ask of you   
Will make you want to say, "So long..."  
Well, I don't remember,  
Why remember...YOU?!

Do you have the keys to the hotel?!  
'Cause I'm gonna string this motherfucker on fire! (FIRE!!)

Life is but a dream for the dead,  
And well I, I won't go down by myself,  
But I'll go down with my friends.  
Now now now now... (I can't explain)  
Now now now... (I can't complain)  
Now now, yeah!

A/N: The song is "You know what they do to guys like us in prison" By My Chemical Romance.


	9. Sam Used To

**A/N: So I wanted to start off this chapter with a thank-you to for being honest, that was his/her honest opinion, and I'm grateful for it. So thank-you, my writing isn't for everyone. **

Dean wasn't sure what he should make of Kelly's comment about Charlie, he knew that she had done some pretty freaky things in the past, but running away with a drug dealer? That was just stupid. Dean decided that maybe he should look up her parents, and try to find out who she left with.

Dean was sitting in his motel room looking up Charlie's parents, he thought that he found them in Edmonton, her father was unemployed, formerly a logger, until he won the lottery, and her mother ran various charities, with her new husband, a plastic surgeon named Dr. John Collins.

He wasn't sure about approaching her parents, so he tried to tap into the RCMP database, but Sam was always the one that did that kind of stuff, he barely knew how to work a CD player, and even that was thanks to Charlie.

"_Dean?"_

"_Yea?" Dean asked from where he was sitting in the living room of the apartment he shared with Charlie, trying to hack into the FBI's database and look at what they had on him and Sam._

"_Are you going to come to bed any time soon? It's like three in the morning."_

"_Yea, just as soon as I get this."_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Trying to hack into the FBI's database."_

"_Give me the computer."_

_Dean gave her the computer, and in under two minutes she had a screen with a picture of his face on the screen. There were a list of offences, breaking and entering several times, theft, credit card fraud, and the last one Charlie giggled at, public nudity._

"_When were you in public naked?"_

"_When Sam pulled a prank on me and took all my clothes when I was showering after swimming, I had to run out to the car, and it was my unlucky day when one of the fathers of a young girl was a police officer."_

"_Quite a story you are, Dean Winchester."_

Dean decided to call Sam.


End file.
